


I Have A Confession

by Sansa_Stark_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa_Stark_Snow/pseuds/Sansa_Stark_Snow
Summary: For the jonxsansafanfiction 15 days of Valentines EventJon and Sansa have been seeing each other secretly behind Robb's back. Circumstance make it hard for their secret to stay contained.





	

“Jon I found a girl for you.”

Jon paused mid sip of his beer, only momentarily glancing across the table to where Sansa was sitting beside her brother before looking at Robb for confirmation he had heard him correctly.

“What was that?” was all Jon could think to say.

“I found a girl for you.” Robb repeated.

“She works at my office, just started there a few weeks ago. She’s attractive, athletic, outgoing, she’s perfect for you. I showed her your picture and she said she would be interested.” Robb spoke between bites of his steak, more focused on his plate then Jon’s reaction

Jon didn’t know what to say under the circumstances. Nothing like this had come up at their weekly get togethers since things had changed.

For quite some time Jon, Theon, Sansa, Robb, and sometime Jeyne when she was available would all meet up for dinner and drinks on Friday nights. It was a chance for them all to catch up and unwind after the past week.

It was about three months ago when one Friday everybody except Sansa and him had to bail on dinner at the last minute for one reason or another, leaving only Sansa and him. It was the first time they had ever spent any real time alone together. They had been friendly over the years but not all that close. The only thing they ever really seemed to have in common was Robb. All that changed that night though.

They sat at the pub for hours talking, telling stories, and laughing. Jon had thought it was funny how you could know someone for so long without really knowing them. The more they talked the more Jon thought he was actually seeing Sansa for the first time. She was always beautiful but he was learning there was a lot more to Sansa Stark then being beautiful. She was kind, gentle, and strong. She was a lot more than just Robb’s sister.

After a few hours of drinking and divulging all their secrets they had ended up back at his apartment. The next morning he worried what had happened might be a one off. A drunken one night stand which wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world if said girl wasn’t his best friend’s sister. He had hoped that maybe it could be more, and luckily for him so did Sansa.

They kept seeing each other, and sleeping together. For the past three months they had been talking almost every day, staying at each other’s apartments a couple times a week, and every Friday they would come to this bar to meet up with their friends and her brother, pretending like none of that other stuff was happening.

For all the time Sansa and him had been spending together in and out of bed you would have thought at least once they would have talked about what exactly was going on between them, but they never did. Instead literally talking about everything but that. At first hiding things seemed like the obvious choice there was no need to complicate it. She was his best friends little sister, of course they were going to keep things a secret.

The hiding was starting to weigh more and more on him though. Not only did he hate lying to Robb but his feelings for Sansa were growing. He had never been as happy as he had been the last three months with her, he was falling in love.

For her part Sansa had never given him an inclination that she wanted to change their arrangement. The closest she ever came to ever even mentioning their situation was a Saturday night a few weeks prior when he had suggested they go see a certain movie that night. She had said they probably shouldn’t go because Jeyne had mentioned Robb and her might go see it.

He had come close to asking her if running into her brother would be the worst thing in the world. That maybe they could just come out and tell him they were a couple and be done with it. They could go to any damn movie they pleased then, but he chickened out. If Sansa had wanted any of those things, she would have said so.

Yes he would have rather been open and honest about his relationship with Sansa but it was too late. He was in way to deep, and having Sansa like this was better than not having Sansa at all.

Jon was pulled from his thoughts from the sound of Theon ribbing him from where he sat beside him at the table.

“Oh go on Jon, take it where you can get it. It’s probably been so long for you, you probably forgot where to put it.” Theon laughed mocking Jon’s shocked expression at the idea of a date.

From across the table Sansa didn’t look as amused. Jon saw the daggers she was glaring at Theon before she glanced over at Jon before looking back to her plate. She was no longer eating though instead just sitting running circles over the rim of her wine glass with her finger. Jon couldn’t help but notice the big lump pass through her throat as her brother spoke again.

“So how about it then? Should I tell her you’ll go?” Robb said now looking at Jon.

“Ugh, I ahhh umm…” Jon stammered not knowing what to say.

“Oh come on! Give me one good reason why you shouldn’t go out with the totally hot girl that’s interested in you.” Robb pushed.

Jon looked back across the table where Sansa was sitting. Her eyes still casted down at her plate, pretending like she didn’t have a dog in this fight.

Jon just stared at her, willing her to look up at him.

Sansa must have noticed Jon’s lack of response to Robb’s question because after a moment she finally looked up at him, looking equally as anxious as her brother for his answer.

As soon as her eyes met his Jon knew.

“So……?” Robb asked again.

“No.” Jon answered instantly, still looking at Sansa.

“No? Why not?” Robb sounded surprised; now noticing Jon wasn’t looking at him but was staring at Sansa, then noticing Sansa was staring back Jon as well.”

“What’s going on here?” Robb quickly turned from surprised to confused, gesturing between his best friend and sister.

Sansa couldn’t help the huge grin that was forming on her face.

“Oh I think I know.” Theon echoed from beside Jon, like a light bulb had just turned on in his head.

Jon was smiling to now looking at Sansa, knowing she wanted what was happening between them to be real just as much as he did. Know that what they had _is_ real. Jon turned his attention back to his best friend, ready to tell him what he had wanted to tell him for months.

“Robb I have a confession to make.”


End file.
